The Race for Dead Last
by PizzaGrenade
Summary: High School star swimmer, and state record holder, Weiss Schnee is worried she won't be able to beat her own record for the second year in a row, but when she is shown up by the new Freshman girl, she has a lot more to worry about than her state record.
1. Breathe In

**A/N: Thank you for taking the time to read my story, but I would like to start by saying that I am not a swimmer. I knew nothing of competitive swimming before I began to write this. If any facts about competitive swimming or the competitions are wrong, please forgive me. I did my best to learn from Google.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or its characters.**

* * *

The Race for Dead Last

Chapter 1. Breathe In

 _Breath in. Breathe out._

Weiss stepped onto the block. She focused her vision in front of her, ignoring the cold drops of water running down her arms. The room was quiet apart from the gently clapping of the water against the pool wall. Slowly closing her eyes, Weiss took a deep breath.

 _Focus._

 _Breath in. Breathe out._

"Take your mark."

Weiss knelt down.

"Ready."

Weiss leaned forward, opening her eyes to a view full of water. Tiny, inviting waves dancing across the surface of the pool. The whistle blew, without a moment of hesitation, Weiss kicked from the block, clasping her hands before herself and diving into the cool pool. The water encapsulated her in a gentle embrace as she glided through, only moments later breaching the surface to paddle quickly across the pool.

Weiss' mind was fixed on her actions, tuning the world around her out.

 _Focus. Breathe._

As she approached the end of the pool, Weiss pushed under the water once more, flipping around effortlessly and kicking off the wall in a steady and firm motion. She breached the surface again, making her way to the end she began, reaching and clasping her hand down onto the edge of the pool.

"Very good, Weiss," Coach Goodwitch congratulated, "an excellent lap time, for sure."

Weiss pulled herself to the pool edge, placing her forehead against the chilled pool tile. She breathed at a slightly elevated pace, her focus on relaxing her heart rate.

 _It was only one lap. Calm down._

The clack of Goodwitch's heels echoed as she made her way over to Weiss, stopping before her, clipboard in hand.

"You were just under your time from last year. You should have no problem making Varsity once again."

Weiss opened her eyes and looked up to her coach, barely seeing past her well-endowed chest to her face.

"How much under?"

"Does it matter?" Goodwitch disputed.

To Weiss, the answer was 'of course'. Of course, it mattered. Weiss had set the two previous state records, once as a Freshman, and then the year after as a Sophmore. So, of course, it mattered, if she was to do it again.

She kept her words to herself. She wasn't going to fight the Coach on something as small as time. Weiss owed her enough from letting her practice before school, especially on the day of tryouts.

Pulling herself out of the pool, Weiss reached up and pulled off her swim cap. Her long white hair descending down her back. Coach Goodwitch held out a towel to her. Weiss, without looking up at her, took the towel from her and began to dry off her body, making her way over to the benches.

"I understand your frustration," Goodwitch began, turning towards Weiss, "but I don't want your focus to be on your record."

Sitting down on the bench, Weiss looked up at the walls of the gym. Hanging around the gymnasium were banners. Each dating victories for the school from the many swimmers and swim teams that won one for Remnant High School. As her eyes followed up the years, they ended on the two years prior. The banners were large and blue, with gold letters spelling out:

 **Weiss Schnee  
** **50-Yard Freestyle  
** **State Record Time  
** **20xx**

"You earned those banners, but I don't want them consuming you," Goodwitch continued, sitting beside Weiss.

Weiss turned her head slightly away, but she was still listening.

"I know, I'm your Coach. Why should you listen to me? But, I am also your teacher. Your Vice Principal. But, I am also your competition."

Weiss felt Goodwitch place her warm hand on her shoulder. Weiss turned to her but Goodwitch's eyes were elsewhere. Weiss followed her line of sight to a banner of her own.

 **Glynda Goodwitch  
** **50-Yard Freestyle  
** **State Record Time  
** **xxxx**

"I let that record consume me and I just don't want the same happening to you."

Weiss' eyes lowered.

"But you aren't me," she said softly, "you don't know how much that record means to me and what I could be."

Weiss pushed Goodwitch's hand away and stood up, folding her arms across her body and holding her sides, slightly hugging herself.

"You don't know what it means to the people around me," Weiss continued, "and what I have to do to make them proud."

"Weiss.."

But her pleading fell on deaf ears. Weiss headed quickly to the locker room, her still damp feet gently slapping against the tiled floor. She pushed her way through the door, the creak echoing throughout the gymnasium, along with the loud close of the door.

She moved to her locker, wet footprints followed. Weiss slipped the one-piece swimsuit off her shoulders and pulled it off her body, stepping out of it as it dropped to the floor. She opened her locker and grabbed her panties, hurriedly slipping them on.

She paused for a moment when her eyes met her own through her locker mirror. Her brows were furrowed and heat pulsed through her eyes. She was flustered, angry, but why? Coach Goodwitch was only trying to help. Like many other before.

It was obvious Weiss cared about what her father thought of her. Most of the time making decisions based on whether or not he would approve.

He was proud of her when she achieved that record. In her Freshman year, no less. And even more so when she did it again, beating the record she already made. She could still see how big his smile was. She could still feel how tightly he hugged her. It was the last time he did. Almost a year ago.

She would do anything to get that again.

Weiss quickly finished getting dressed and checked her phone.

6:38 am.

She still had time to get breakfast in the cafeteria before school starts. Maybe Blake and Yang were here as well. She didn't see them over the break and missed them so much. Weiss grabbed her bag and threw it over her shoulder, she then closed her locker and headed out of the locker room.


	2. Tryouts

**A/N: I was very happy to see how many people were interested in my story. The amount of follows I have received within the first day excited me to continue with my idea. Though I would have continued the story regardless. Thank you for the support.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or its characters.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Tryouts

The new morning sun was just peeking over the horizon and the air was cold and bitter. Weiss held herself, rubbing her hands up and down her arms. This being the one day she forgot to bring a jacket. She moved her way across the courtyard at a brisk pace. Other students were scattered about the area, either digging through their lockers or just getting to school, fresh off the buses. Signs were hung about addressing that all first-year students head to the auditorium. It was the first day of the new school year.

Weiss shivered and reached out for the door. She opened it and was pelted with the heated air of the cafeteria. She quickly stepped inside and the door closed behind her. She took in a deep breath and shivered off the last of her chills as the heat warmed her up.

"Weiss," a voice called out, "over here!"

She looked up to see her friend, Yang Xiao Long, waving her arm frantically. Beside her was Weiss' closest friend, Blake Belladonna, who smiled at Weiss.

Weiss smiled in return and stepped forward before a smooth voice stopped her.

"Nice goggles, Schnee."

At a table closest to the door, and Weiss was queen bee Cinder Fall, who smiled somewhat warmly at Weiss.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

The Senior eyes burned brightly as she pointed to her own. The two others at the table chuckled as Weiss realized she was still wearing her swimming goggles. Weiss quickly removed them and shoved them into her backpack, looking back to the table.

The two joining Cinder were Emerald Sustrai, Junior, and Mercury Black, also a Junior, and though Cinder sounded genuine, their chuckles were not.

It didn't bother Weiss though.

It wasn't the first time she wore swim gear to class. In fact, she once arrived at her history class still in her swimming suit. She toughed it out, refusing to change. Weiss wouldn't let something like that bother her.

"Well," Weiss began, acknowledging the group, "thank you for letting me know."

"Of course." Cinder leaned over the table, lacing her fingers together under her chin. "What else are friends for?"

Weiss' eyes darted from Cinder's enunciated chest to her eyes. "I wouldn't exactly call us 'friends.'"

"Oh?" Cinder tilted her head, her bangs shifting over her eye. "Well, that's a shame. I would consider us friends."

"You should be grateful," Emerald growled lowly, her fist clenching on the tabletop.

"Emerald, hush."

Emeralds head lowered, shamefully. It was obvious that she cared for Cinder, but most people knew that Cinder either didn't notice or, simply, didn't care. Most figured it was the latter, and so did Weiss.

Cinder's eyes moved back to Weiss, slowly scanning up her body. This caused Weiss to feel a little uncomfortable, unconsciously stepping back, her arms folding across her chest.

"Are you trying out for the Swim team this year?"

"Of course I am." Weiss looked back at her friends, both eying Cinder's group. She turned back to the three. "I have a state record to uphold."

"And I'm sure you will maintain it." Cinder continued to smile at her, but Weiss' eyes were drawn away from her and her obvious cleavage to Mercury. Leg crossed over the other, with a smirk on his face, Mercury stared at Weiss. Not anywhere in particular, just at her.

Weiss adjusted herself, turning her hips towards him, lowering her arms to her side.

"Well, new students are starting today," Cinder continued, drawing Weiss' attention back to her, "are you worried?"

"Worried? I don't think some kid is going to take my record from me."

"I'm sorry," Mercury interrupted, "didn't you set your record as a Freshman?"

"Yes, but I worked my whole life for that." Weiss was feeling a bit cocky. "I don't think an under-trained first year will be able to upstage me."

"Well, let's hope you're right." Cinder stood up, Mercury and Emerald quickly did the same, heading towards the cafeteria doors. "It would be a shame if someone did."

A shiver ran up Weiss' spine as cold air blew in from the outside, Cinder and her followers walked out into the courtyard. The sun, now higher in the sky, set the courtyard ablaze in a warm glow.

"That sounded like a threat." Yang stood behind Weiss, hand on her hip.

"I know, can you believe that?" Weiss turned on her heels and headed towards the kitchen.

"Actually, yeah," Yang responded, nodding and looking at Blake, who shook her head and turned back to the table.

In the kitchen, Weiss looked over the food, deciding on wheat toast, egg whites, and milk. She nodded and thanked the cafeteria worker and headed back to her friends. Setting her tray down, Weiss took off her backpack and hung it on the back of the chair before sitting.

Blake and Yang were having an avid discussion about something. Weiss wasn't listening. Her focus was on the food and Cinder's words. Weiss spread butter over the toast and took a bite, looking between her friends at the wall in the distance.

 _What on earth did Cinder mean?_

Yang said something that caused Blake to laugh.

 _Does she know something I don't?_

"Weiss, are you okay?"

Weiss snapped back to reality. Mouth full of toast, she nodded, "Uph courfse."

"Weiss, don't talk with your mouth full," Blake said, giggling softly. She closed the book she had in front of her, having not turned a single page since Weiss' arrival.

Weiss swallowed her mouthful and sipped some milk. "Sorry. I'm distracted right now."

"Is it about what Cinder said?" Yang gently combed her hair with her fingers.

"A bit, yeah." Weiss nodded slightly.

"Don't let it bother you." Blake placed her hand on Weiss' arm. "She's obviously trying to psych you out."

"Yeah, and besides, you're going to have an awesome team this year." Yang pumped her arm. "My sister is trying out too!"

"Oh yeah, she's starting this year, isn't she?"

"That's right!" Yang gave Blake an enthusiastic thumbs up.

Weiss has been friends with Yang for a couple years but she never met her sister, Ruby. Yang talked about her a lot. Weiss knows that the two sisters share a dad, but separate moms, and that Ruby is just as hyperactive and enthusiastic as Yang, but maybe a bit more clueless. She was a kid, after all.

"Well, I look forward to seeing her perform," Weiss said supportively, "the Freshman team could use a good swimmer."

"Nah, she's going Varsity. I guarantee it."

"Where is she anyway?" Blake asked, glancing at the clock. She put her book back into her bag. It was almost time for class.

"At that Freshman orientation thing." Yang put on her backpack in response to Blake packing up her stuff. "She wanted to meet you, Weiss, but Dad didn't want her to be late."

"I look forward to meeting her as well." Weiss smiled, finishing up her food. She stood up, taking her tray to the trash can and dumping in what remained of her breakfast, placing the tray on top with the others. Weiss quickly headed back to the table and grabbed her bag before joining her friends at the door.

The three talked a bit more until the bell rang, saying their goodbyes before heading to their respective classes.

"Say hi to Flynt and Sun for me!" Yang called out to Blake. Blake waved as she headed back towards the Auditorium side of the courtyard, the band room was just on the other side. "And I'll see you in Math."

Yang winked at Weiss before they bumped knuckles and split across the courtyard into two separate buildings. Weiss hurriedly walked to her classroom, she didn't want to risk being late on her first day. She opened the door to the building and quickly jumped aside as a student on roller blades came speeding out of the hallway.

"Coming through!" The student yelled before being stopped by Coach Ironwood.

"Ms. Katt, you are not supposed to be riding those things inside. Someone could get hurt."

Weiss shook her head and moved inside the building, pushing her way through the hurried crowd of teenagers to get to her first class of the day.

The classes seemed to move by in a blur. Mostly introductions from the teachers and their students. Each teacher passing out an unnecessary amount of pointless paperwork for parents to sign, mostly about the curriculum and what to expect of your children. No teacher began teaching anything that day, none except Dr. Oobleck, who immediately delved into his history teachings before students could even pull out their notebooks.

"Each day is an opportunity to learn," he would spout each time a student complained.

Just as quickly as it began, the day was over. Students poured out of the buildings and to the buses, or their cars. Weiss, on the other hand, moved quickly to the locker room. Her mood gradually changed throughout the day. First from being mildly interested in being there to overly excited.

Today was the day. It was time for her to once again show off her skills.

Weiss opened her locker and grabbed her swimsuit.

"Well, look who's back for another year." A cheerful voice said behind Weiss.

Weiss turned around to see Velvet Scarlatina, happily smiling at her. Velvet was a senior student and was one of last years team captains. She was already changed into her one-piece swimsuit, the same as Weiss' suit. They were the previous year's uniforms, all black with the school's logo on the upper left chest, and again on the back.

"Velvet! It's great to see you again," Weiss said, pulling her into a hug.

Velvet hugged her back, gently. "Oh, it's good to see you too." She stepped back from the hug. "Have you been practicing during the break?"

"Of course," Weiss nodded, standing up straight, "I have a title to defend."

Velvet giggled warmly, "Of course. Just don't take Captain away from me, this year."

"I would never," Weiss said, playfully offended, "I couldn't replace my favorite Captain."

"Do you mind telling Ren that?" The girls giggled. Ren, a junior boy, was the other team captain from the year prior. "Well, shower up and I'll see you out there."

Velvet waved and headed out of the locker room. Weiss waved in return and looked down at her uniform. She felt warm inside. She was a welcomed part of the team. She didn't feel like anyone judged her because of her family when she was with the team. She, honestly, felt more at home in the pool.

Weiss showered up and changed into her swimsuit. She walked out of the locker room into the gymnasium. Groups of students were scattered about around the pool. Some talking while others stretched. In the stands were some parents and other students there to support those trying out for the team.

At the base of one of the stands, Weiss spotted her friends. Blake and Yang had both shown up to show their support. They were talking to another student. She was shorter than both of them and she was wearing a red one-piece suit. Her hair was black with red accents, she was giggling and laughing with the two.

 _That must be Yang's sister._

Weiss started walking over to the group. Blake looked over and waved, this caught Yang's attention. Spotting Weiss, Yang threw her hands into the air and waved them frantically.

"Weiss! Weiss!" Her voice echoing off of the gymnasium walls.

The girl, Weiss suspected to be Yang's sister, began to turn around before someone stepped in front of Weiss, blocking her vision of her friends. It was Coach Goodwitch.

"Alright, students," she said, loud enough for all to hear, "please, gather around."

Weiss no longer cared at this point to meet Ruby. She had to focus. This was her time.

Each student in a swimsuit gathered, in a semi-circle, around Goodwitch. Two students stood next to her. Velvet and the other team captain, Ren.

Coach Goodwitch, looked about the crowd of students. "Alright, this is a very good turn out. It brings me great joy to see how many of you are eager to be apart of our team."

Weiss glanced at the crowd, mostly filled with smiles she could assume was eagerness.

"As many of you may know, Remnant High School is very well known for our extracurricular programs. From our sports teams to the arts, our students, from many different backgrounds, have proved that Remnant is top tier when it comes to talent.

Look around you." Goodwitch gestured to the banners hanging around the gymnasium. "As you can see, our swim team has been exceptional. From winning state competitions to even having swim record holders, we have been very successful but unfortunately, have not qualified for nationals. But, I feel this year could be different."

Weiss wiggled a bit. She was excited. While she was able to perform with the team twice before at the state competitions, she never thought of the opportunity of swimming at the National Swim Competition. Thinking about the opportunity made Weiss both ecstatic and anxious.

Goodwitch continued, "I will now turn you over to our Team Captains, Velvet Scarlatina and Lie Ren."

Goodwitch took a step back as the crowd softly clapped for them.

Velvet giggled softly, "Thank you so much for those words of encouragement, Ms. Goodwitch, and to all of you," Velvet gestured to the crowd before her. "Ren and I are very excited to work with all of you."

"But, before we commence with the tryouts, we will be running you all through some drills." Ren continued. "Let us begin."

After the drills were completed, the large number of students were split up into groups. The groups were randomly assigned as to give no advantage to any student. Each group would then race, and be timed, using any preferred style of swimming of their choosing. After each group had gone, the groups were then rearranged randomly once again and would race one final time. Weiss was in the very last group.

 _Breathe In. Breathe out._

The students stepped up onto the blocks. Weiss phased everything out of her mind. Her only focus was the pool. Everything else was irrelevant. Even the supported cheers of her friends would only distract her.

 _Focus._

"Take your mark."

Each student got into position.

"Ready."

 _Let's show them what you can do._

At the blow of the whistle, Weiss was the first off the block, diving into the water. Her training and quick reaction time giving her an early advantage over the other students. She swam quickly and gracefully through the water to the end of the pool, diving under and flipping around, kicking off the water and making her way to the other side. She watched as the other students were just making it to the end as she made her way back. She had this.. or did she?

Just before the end, her focus broke as a red blur moved past her from the next lane, touching the finish first.

Weiss nearly froze, only remembering to touch the finish before the next student could. Her eyes were wide, her heart beating out of her chest, her breathing irregular.

 _What just happened?_


	3. Bad Person

**A/N: Thank you so much for your support! It means a lot to see people comment and even theorizing a bit. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or it's characters.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Bad Person

 _I lost? How could I lose?_

"Weiss."

Weiss was broken from her trance. She looked up from the pool water to see her friend Blake looking down at her.

She tilted her head, "are you okay?"

Weiss looked around, the pool was empty as all the swimmers had gotten out. Students, parents and teachers stood around in groups, chatting amongst themselves. A couple curious observers looked at Weiss and murmured to each other. Weiss looked back up at Blake, giving her a nod.

Blake nodded back and held out her hand, helping Weiss out of the pool.

"Are you alright, kiddo?" Velvet walked up to her, handing Weiss a towel.

Ignoring the towel, Weiss turned and saw Ruby. She was cheerfully talking to Yang and a couple other students. Weiss couldn't quite make out what they were saying. To her, it couldn't have been good. Her assumptions ran wild.

 _Man, you so kicked Weiss' butt._

 _Yeah, you totally showed her._

Weiss clenched her fists, her brows furrowed. Her thoughts were causing her anger, despite the conversation not being real. But, when Ruby had turned around, her mood changed.

With a cute, dorky smile, Ruby waved to her and skipped over to Weiss, holding out her hand.

"You're Weiss right?" Ruby asked eagerly. Weiss' brow unfurled, she was caught off guard by Ruby's friendliness. "Yang's told me so much about you. I'm Ruby."

Weiss looked down at Ruby's hand. She didn't quite know what to say but she didn't want to be rude.

Taking Ruby's hand gently, she shook it. "I-It's nice to meet you, Ruby."

Ruby's smile got wider and dorkier as she rubbed the back of her head. "Sorry if I'm creeping you out, I'm just excited to meet _the_ Weiss Schnee, the star swimmer!"

 _This is her?_

"Yang's told me how you beat two state records! I mean, like, wow!"

 _This is the girl that beat me?_

Unconsciously, Weiss' grip tightened around Ruby's hand.

"Weiss," Ruby squeaked, bending slightly in pain. Yang looked over from behind Ruby.

Weiss released her hand and turned, taking the towel from Velvet. As she dried herself off, she made her way around the pool, towards the locker room, not realizing she left in the middle of a conversation. As she approached the locker room, Weiss looked up into the stands. Towards the top were three students. As Weiss looked at them, the one in the middle smiled, her eyes burning brightly.

Two days later, a group of friends were having lunch in the school cafeteria. It was Weiss, Blake and Yang, and three more, Nora, Ren, and Pyrrha. They were talking and joking, discussing things they saw on TV or gossiping rumors they heard in the hall. One friend did not seem to be paying attention. She was staring at the blonde boy across the cafeteria.

"Pyrrha," someone said.

"Huh?" Pyrrha sat up from leaning on her elbow, hand under her chin. The group looked in the direction of the boy. His name is Jaune. Junior. Band geek. Kinda a loser. A loser in quotations. The group all knew him. In fact, they were all friends with him, but at lunch, he ate with a different group. DnD kids.

Yang turned back to Pyrrha. "Man, you are so hung up on him."

Pyrrha dropped her arms to her side and scooted her chair in a bit, clearing her throat and began eating.

"When are you going to just talk with him."

"We talk," Pyrrha said, defending herself.

"Yeah, no. Helping him in math class doesn't count." Yang shook her head.

"You should just tell him how you feel," Blake said, not looking up from her book, "everyone appreciates a little honesty."

Pyrrha looks down at her food, pushing around her corn. "I don't know."

"You just need to get his attention," Yang smirked. "Yelling his name should do it."

"Yang don't," Weiss pleaded.

"OH, JAUNE~," Yang said loudly, practically moaning, "I need you!"

Pyrrha's face burned bright red, Nora couldn't stop laughing, Weiss face-palmed and Blake kept reading.

Yang, nonchalantly, continued eating, despite every eye in the cafeteria being on her. "Something, like that."

Blake didn't look up from her book. "Was that necessary?"

"Yes, Yang?"

Everyone stopped, looking up and seeing Jaune standing beside Yang. Nora began laughing even harder.

"Oh hey, Jaune," Yang said, as if this was part of her plan, "Pyrrha wanted to talk to you."

Walking over to where Pyrrha was sitting, Jaune asked, "did you need to talk to me?"

Pyrrha jumped up out of her seat, her chair falling back and smacking against the ground. "Uh, yes! Yes, I did."

Her face was red, like a tomato. Her hands shaking, she looked shyly at Jaune. "I, uh... how's band?"

"Oh, it's going good, I guess."

Yang face-palmed, Weiss picked up Pyrrha's chair.

"Yeah, the music's harder this year," Jaune continued, "but I'm sure we can perform the show just fine. Right, Blake?"

"Here's hoping Flynt can get that solo down," Blake added.

"Well, that's good." Pyrrha was seeming to have trouble controlling the volume of her voice. As she talked, her inflections would get louder or softer throughout the sentence. "See you around, Jaune."

"Oh, okay, see ya guys." Jaune waved to the table and walked back to his.

Pyrrha collapsed down into her chair, her forehead dropping hard onto the table.

"That was painful," Yang said.

"That was your fault," Pyrrha mumbled, whining softly.

"Hey guys," a soft, cheery voice said. Ruby walked up to the table, she was holding a tray of food. "Mind if I sit here?"

"Not at all," Yang quickly replied, "have a seat, Rubes."

Looking around the table, there wasn't an open seat.

"Oh, um.. where?"

"Oh, we can grab a chair from-"

"You can sit here," Weiss interrupted, standing up, "I'm done eating."

Without anyone able to say another word, Weiss took her tray and walked to the trash cans. She stopped and looked down, her plate was mostly full, she barely ate anything but she couldn't be around Ruby. Weiss was still angry, though it had been days since the tryouts. But, in order to keep up the appearance, Weiss dumped her full plate of food into the trash. She was done eating, but she was still hungry.

The day continued and the bell rang, sending the students to scattered to the buses, but Weiss wasn't ready to go home. Weiss was by the administration office, waiting at the bulletin board. Today was the day. The day to learn who made the swim team. While every other team had already posted their lists, Goodwitch always liked to be last. She didn't want her list covered by any other.

Weiss' eyes glanced over the other lists. It made her happy to see her friends making their own teams to achieve their own goals. Nora had made the cut onto the tennis team, and Pyrrha had once again been chosen as running back for the football team.

 _Good for them._

Weiss smiled.

The door to the office opened, Weiss looked and smiled more as Coach Goodwitch walked out.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Goodwitch," Weiss said sweetly.

"And a good afternoon to you too, Ms. Schnee," Goodwitch walked over to her, approaching the bulletin board, "I see that you are as eager as always to see the team listing."

"Of course," Weiss nodded graciously, "I'm always eager to see who I'm working with."

Goodwitch held the paper up and stapled it to the board. "Well, it looks like this season is going to be an impressive one."

She walked back to the office and Weiss quickly moved up to the list, but her heart sank.

 **Varsity Swim Team**

 **Team Captains:  
** **Velvet Scarlatina  
** **Lie Ren**

 **Ruby Rose  
** **Weiss Schnee  
** **Sky Lark  
**...etc…

"She made the team.." Weiss said to herself, but just as she was already feeling shame, a loud and shocked gasp emitted from behind her, turning quickly into a scream for joy.

"Yang, Yang! I made the team!"

"Congrats, Ruby!"

Weiss continued to stare at the list.

 _Not only did Ruby make the Varsity team, but her name is on there first._

While she knew the order meant nothing, it still felt like a punch in the stomach. Weiss had to do something. She couldn't just sit and let this happen. She had to talk to Goodwitch.

Weiss spun on her feet and headed into the office, she approached Goodwitch's door and held up her hand to knock. But as she hesitated, Weiss had a thought.

 _Is this the right thing to do?_

It didn't matter to her. Weiss could not afford to be upstaged by Ruby. Her life and love of her Father depended on it.

She knocked twice.

"Come in," Goodwitch said through the door.

Weiss slowly opened the door and stepped inside, her head slightly lowered.

"Coach Goodwitch?"

"Yes, Ms. Schnee?" Goodwitch looked up from her papers. Weiss had her hands folded in front of her. "Is something wrong, Weiss?"

"I.. have concerns about this years team."

"Oh?" Goodwitch leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms over her chest. "And, what seems to be the problem?"

"I just feel that... Ruby.. might be better suited for another team. She's a great swimmer, but she's untrained and being a beginner she might be-"

"I'm going to stop you right there, Ms. Schnee. Are you insisting that I change my mind? That I'm wrong to put Ms. Rose on the Varsity team?"

"No, I-"

"Or are you so worried that she's going to beat your record that you're willing to do what you can to hold her back?"

"Um... I uh-"

"Weiss, I made my decision. She's your teammate now and you're going to have to learn to live with it. And if you still feel as though I am wrong, or try to make a problem where there isn't one, I will not hesitate to bar you from the team. She's going to make a valuable asset to the team, whether you're there or not."

Goodwitch's words were harsh and sharp, but they weren't wrong. They pieced Weiss' heart and brain as she began to reconsider everything she thought about Ruby, about her record, and about her Father. Did she really want to keep her record this way?

On the brink of tears, Weiss choked out, "Y-Yes, ma'am."

She closed the office door behind her and quickly moved out of the administration office. She cupped her hands over her mouth as she walked into the courtyard. She glanced around, most of the students had already left and no one looked to be around. Backing up against the wall, Weiss slid to the ground, her eyes welling up with tears. She couldn't hold them back as the stream down her face. She sniffled and whimpered slightly, rubbing her tears away on her sleeve.

Across the courtyard, Weiss saw the three students again. Emerald was pointing over to Weiss, who could see Cinder stand up from where she was sitting.

"Weiss?"

Weiss looked to her side to see Blake.

"Blake," Weiss choked out as she continued to cry.

Blake ran over to her and dropped to her knees, wrapping her arms tightly around her friend.

"Blake." Weiss held her tightly, crying into her shoulder. "Am I a bad person?"


	4. Relax

**A/N: Sorry that it took so long to get this chapter out. I was busy with some personal business. I really appreciate all of the comments though.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or it's characters.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Relax

Weiss sat in Blake's room, wrapped up in a blanket, staring at the drawings and posters on the wall. The posters were a mix of media Blake was interested in, more than half of them were 'Ninjas of Love' posters. Blake even had the one Weiss got her for her birthday put up in a frame. The drawings were Blake's. She was a very talented artist, in more aspects than one. Weiss was very thankful Blake had a Creative Writers Club meeting after school. Weiss didn't want to think about how Cinder would have ridiculed her for crying in public. Blake saved her.

Weiss' attention was turned to the door as she heard Blake coming up the stairs.

"Weiss, my mom wants to know if you like the coffee," Blake said, pushing the door open with her back. She was holding a tray with two cups, one coffee cup, the other a teacup. "She tried to guess how you take it."

Weiss scooted forward on the bed, pushing her hands from under the blanket and holding them out for her coffee. She wasn't cold but the blanket was a much-needed comfort. Blake set down the tray and handed Weiss the coffee. Taking a sip, Weiss was surprised at how close Mrs. Belladonna was to guessing how she took her coffee. One less sugar probably would have been spot on.

"It's good," Weiss spoke quietly. Her current mood was exhausted, she did all her crying in Blake's arms and on the way to her house. Her eyes were red but she didn't have it in her to cry anymore.

"That's good. I told her that's too much sugar but she insisted." Blake sat down in her desk chair, moving it closer to the bed. She held her tea in her hands and leaned her elbows on her knees, looking closely at Weiss. "Ready to tell me what happened?"

Weiss nodded, taking another sip. She didn't speak to Blake on the way home, Blake understood and didn't pressure her to. Blake knew Weiss well enough to know she just needed time to put her words together.

"I was, sort of, chewed out by Goodwitch."

Blake sat up slightly, her eyes slightly widened. "Why? What did you do?"

Weiss looked down at her mug shamefully. "I asked her.."

She paused, looking to the side. Not sure how to say it and scared of the reaction.

Weiss forced out the words, "I asked her to take Ruby off the team."

Blake was mid-sip when her eyes shot open. She closed them and finished her sip, carefully putting the tea down and looked at her friend. Blake took Weiss' hands in her and looked into her eyes.

"Weiss," she said softly, "that's a really crappy thing to do."

Tears began to cloud up Weiss' vision, but no tears ran down her cheeks. She knew Blake was right and, while it hurt, she needed her friend to say that.

"But," Blake continued, "that doesn't make you a bad person."

Blake's hand gently rubbed the back of Weiss'. It was soothing.

"And I'm sure that Goodwitch already said everything that needed to be said."

Weiss nodded.

"Good." Blake sat up and grabbed her phone, letting go of Weiss' hands. "Pizza? It's on me."

Blake began looking through her phone, typing pizza delivery into the search bar.

"You're not going to tell Yang, are you?" Weiss whispered.

"No." Blake didn't look up her phone. She thumbed her screen, selecting Weiss' favorite pizza toppings. "But, I expect you to, when you're ready. This does involve her sister."

That's not what Weiss wanted to hear. She wanted to hear that Yang doesn't have to know but Weiss knew that wasn't the answer she was going to get. Still, it made it easier that she could do it on her own time. This gave Weiss the opportunity to find the best moment to tell her. Probably when Yang is at her happiest, and hopefully when Ruby isn't around. She's a young kid, Weiss didn't want to hurt her. She was only trying to protect herself from her father. Weiss' stomach churned at the thought of what her father might say.

The pizza arrived and Blake paid for it herself. Her parents argued that they had already started dinner but Blake insisted this was an emergency. They, luckily, understood.

"We'll leave the leftovers in the fridge if you get hungry," Kali Belladonna called up the stairs, "Oh, and Weiss."

Weiss looked at her from the bedroom doorway.

"How was the coffee?" She smiled up at her.

"It was wonderful, thank you."

Kali smiled and turned to her husband, "See? I told her it was three sugars."

It was two.

Blake closed the door behind her and they both sat down on the bed. Blake turned on the TV and placed the pizza between them. They chowed down and watched whatever was on but, as they finished their pizza, it was getting pretty late. Weiss needed to go home at some point.

"Will you be okay?" Blake handed Weiss her backpack from the front door.

Weiss nodded, "my father is still away on a business trip. I have time to figure out how to tell him."

"Are you sure you need to?"

"It's either that or he finds out on his own, or from Whitley."

Blake touched Weiss' hand. "Do whatever you feel is best. I'm here for you."

Weiss smiled and the two girls hugged tightly before Weiss headed down the steps and to the sidewalk. There, waiting for her, was a black town car. Weiss' father insisted that she graduated before she received her own car, but it's hard to argue against having your own personal driver instead. The driver took Weiss home and, just as expected, was greeted to the cocky smile of her younger brother Whitley.

Weiss walked up the steps to the front door. Whitley had strategically placed himself directly in front of the twin doorknobs to the double doors. He wore an unsettling smirk on his face.

"Hello, dear sister."

"Whitley." Weiss stopped in front of him, crossing her arms. "Did I make you wait here long?"

She was hoping she did.

Whitley was a couple years younger than her and goes to an all boy private academy. He would be a freshman alongside Ruby if he chose to go to a public school, like Weiss.

"Oh, no, I never wait long," he said smugly, "I just was prepared for your arrival."

"Could you move? I'd like to go inside."

Whitley, still smirking, stepped out of the way. Weiss eyed him and opened one of the doors and walked inside, Whitley followed. The door echoed through the entry hall as it closed. Weiss hurriedly made her way to the stairs up to the second floor. She wanted to get away from Whitley before he could get any information out of her.

As she began up the stairs, Whitley spoke, "I heard a little rose bested you."

Weiss stopped, her grip tightened on the handrail, her nails digging into the wood. The way he said it pierced her mind. He spoke like it was something he expected, something he predicted like he knew she would fail against Ruby.

"It's a shame really." Whitley looked around, pretending to not be interested in his own words. "Father had a nice place all picked out for your next trophy."

Weiss looked slightly back at him, over her shoulder. "How did you hear about that?"

"I have my ways." Whitley checked his nails. "Father won't be happy when he finds out."

Weiss spun around on the step. "He isn't going to find out, Whitley." She tried her best to muster up as much confidence as she could. Weiss moved down the stairs and closer to Whitley, pointing her finger at him. "She won't beat me again."

"Oh? And what makes you say that?" He leaned closer, his cocky smirk growing cockier, almost curling on the ends.

Weiss' confidence drained, she didn't know how she would beat Ruby. Ruby nearly beat her record during tryouts, Weiss hasn't been able to meet her fastest time since she first set it.

"I'll... I'll just have to train harder."

"Train all you want, you know you can't do it."

"Whatever," Weiss scoffed and headed back up the stairs.

As she reached the top, Whitley added in, "Oh, and Winter called earlier, she's coming to visit soon. She'll be home the same day as Father."

Weiss' heart fluttered a bit. Winter was one of the few who supported her despite her achievements. She could really use her at a time like this.

"Thank you for letting me know." She nodded to Whitley and headed to her room. She changed into her pajamas and went straight to bed. She needed to get up extra early if she was going to train harder.

And she did.

Two hours before school started, Weiss got dressed and called her driver. He arrived quickly and delivered Weiss to school. She thanked him and stepped out into the cold morning air. She shivered, zipping her jacket up all the way. Why did she choose a skirt?

No one was at the school at this time, besides a few teachers. Weiss jogged up to the gymnasium, hoping Coach Goodwitch was inside. She pulled on the door, it didn't budge.

"Dammit," Weiss mumbled under her breath.

 _She must be in her office._

Weiss made her way to the administration office and let herself inside, the warm air wrapped her up like a nice blanket. She relaxed and sighed. Weiss smiled at the receptionist as she moved to the Vice Principal's office. The door was open.

"Ms. Schnee, you're here early," Goodwitch said, looking up from her computer.

"I-I wanted to get some extra practice in before school."

Goodwitch looked back at her computer screen. "I'm far too busy to accompany you right now."

"Oh okay," Weiss lowered her head a bit, turning to walk back to the courtyard.

"Wait."

Weiss turned back to Glynda Goodwitch, who stood up and walked around her desk to Weiss.

"Don't tell anyone I'm doing this but I trust you to not do anything stupid."

Glynda took out her keys and removed a ring with a set of three keys on it. She handed them to Weiss.

"Only you are allowed in there, got it?" Goodwitch was stern but not rude. Weiss understood her concern though. Any other student may be tempted on inviting a few friends inside with them.

Weiss nodded, "of course."

Weiss quickly jogged across the courtyard, braving the chilled winds against her thighs, she unlocked the door to the gymnasium and closed the door as she got inside. The hall of the gym was dark but the light from the pool room shined through it's doors. Weiss made her way into the pool area, the pool light glowed, sending water reflections dancing on the ceiling. Walking around the pool, Weiss reached the locker room, taking the second of three keys and going inside.

After changing into her swim uniform, Weiss immediately began swimming. Skipping her drills and stretches, she counted herself lucky Ren wasn't there to lecture her, but she didn't need practice on those. She wanted to focus strictly on her technique.

 _There has to be something I'm doing wrong._

Weiss swam herself exhausted. Her arms hurting, breathing heavy as she sat on the side of the pool.

"What am I doing wrong?"

She jumped to her feet and walked over to the bench where she left her bag, she pulled out her phone and returned any messages she missed. There was one from Blake.

 **Take care of yourself, Weiss.**

 **Relax. You don't need to overdo it.**

Weiss began typing a response, but a word stuck out from the text.

 _Relax._

Holding Glynda's keys in her hand, Weiss looked at the last one. She knew where it went to.

A couple years before Weiss began to go to Remnant, the school felt its swimmers could use a treat. Something to help them relax before swim meets or after practice. The school thought it would be a great idea to purchase a hot tub. While it was definitely used for relaxing, the school regretted it's decision when students were caught.. well... I'm sure you can figure that one out.

The hot tub was still in the gymnasium. It was placed in one of the corners and was hidden by the announcer booth. Weiss walked over to the tub and held the lock in her hand.

"Eh, Blake said to relax." Weiss shrugged and unlocked the hard top. She removed the cover and took a look at the controls. They were simple enough to figure out without a handbook. She pressed the power button and set the temperature. She turned off the hot tubs light and waited for the water to warm up.

 _Relax. Thank you, Blake._

Weiss slipped into the tub and let out a slight purr as the hot water enveloped her. The tub's jets gently massaging her back. She laid her head back and closed her eyes.

 _Perfect._

"Helllooooo?" A voice called out.

Weiss' eyes burst open and she sat up. Looking past the announcer booth, Weiss saw someone at the gymnasium doorway.

It was Ruby.


	5. The Girl

**A/N: I hope I did well on this chapter. I've been stressing about how to develop a relationship through writing.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or it's characters.**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Girl

"Helloooo? Weiss?" Ruby looked around the gymnasium, not able to see Weiss hidden in the back corner of the room. The announcer booth and poor lighting from the pool blocked the sight of the hot tub.

 _Did she say my name?_

"Huh," Ruby slightly huffed, her arms wrapped around her backpack, which she clutched to her chest. "Coach said she would be here."

Ruby looked over at the bench. Weiss had left her belongings out in the open. Approaching them, Ruby knelt down, examining the backpack. Embroidered across the face of the backpack was Weiss' last name, Schnee.

Looking around once again, Ruby spoke to herself, "maybe she went to the bathroom." Ruby stood up and turned her attention to the pool. "But, the pool is right here."

 _Gross. I would never pee in the pool._

Weiss sunk into the hot tub slightly, keeping enough vision on Ruby to watch her. Weiss didn't want to be seen by Ruby, of all people. She was fine being on the same team as her, but she didn't want to associate with Ruby. It was bad enough she felt threatened by her performance at the tryouts.

The hot tub bubbled and hummed. Weiss' fingers ran over the controls and shut the machine off.

 _Just in case._

Ruby shrugged and set her bag down beside Weiss'. She unzipped her red hoodie and slipped it off her shoulders, folding it up and placing it on her backpack. Ruby then reached her hands across her stomach, gripping the hem of her shirt, pulling it up. Weiss' eyes widened immensely as her face turned a bright red.

 _Is she changing in here?_

Ruby pulled her shirt up over her chest, revealing the black one-piece school swimsuit. Weiss sighed internally and relaxed a bit. She wouldn't quite have expected Ruby to be so bold. Luckily, she wasn't, though the thought did speed through Weiss' mind. She shook the thought away and looked back at Ruby.

Ruby pulled her shirt over her head and shook out her hair. Moving her hands down her body, Ruby undid her jeans and pulled them down her smooth legs, bending over slightly as she pulled off her jeans, as well as her shoes.

Weiss didn't notice that the blush remained on her face, nor did she realize that she was, essentially, watching Ruby undress. Her body began to heat up, though the tub water cooled.

 _Snap out of it._ A voice shouted in her mind.

She did, turning around quickly in the water, closing her eyes. Though she turned away to give Ruby privacy, the image of her was set in stone. Weiss could still see her inside her own head. The image was on repeat, sometimes it would change. Maybe to a bedroom, or the lack of a swimsuit.

 _What is this?_ Weiss thought to herself. She was finding herself uncommonly attracted to Ruby. Uncommon because since Weiss had hit puberty, she never really found herself having a crush. Not that she would admit this could be one, but she was slightly unprepared for this type of feeling. It was new, it was warm.

The soft patter of bare feet lightly echoed through the silent gymnasium, then a splash. Ruby dived into the water but when Weiss looked, she wasn't swimming. She was floating, somewhat majestically. Weiss noted a soft smile across Ruby's lips. Her soft, sweet lips.

 _Stop it._

Weiss did, briefly, think of this as an opportunity to study Ruby but, to her dismay, Ruby was not here to swim.

Squinting, Weiss could see that Ruby's eyes were closed. She could use this chance to leave. Weiss slowly stood up in the water, careful not to move too fast, as to not disturb the water. She lifted her leg over the side of the tub, her toes dripping water to the floor. Straddling the side of the hot tub, Weiss spun her other leg over, sitting on the wall before hopping down, but she slipped. Her feet came out from under her as she fell backward, hitting her head on the side wall of the hot tub, hard. A loud bang echoed through the gymnasium.

Weiss groaned, dazed from the collision. She shut her eyes and sharply took a breath through her teeth, rubbing the back of her head. She looked at her fingers, there was no blood but Weiss did feel a large bump.

"Weiss?"

Looking up, Weiss could see Ruby standing between the announcer booth and the stands beside them. Her head was cocked and her fist was closed over her heart. She was lightly dripping with water. The soft light from the pool highlighted and outlined her gentle curves.

"Are you okay?" She stepped forward.

"I-I'm fine." Weiss tried to hastily stand, using the hot tub as support.

"Are you sure? Did you hit your head?" There was an honest concern in her voice, and as she stepped closer, Weiss could see that concerned echoed in Ruby's silvery eyes.

Weiss looked away, shamefully. "Yeah, I was just-"

"Woah," Ruby gasped softly in amazement, she stepped closer and looked into the hot tub. "The school has a hot tub?"

Her voice was filled with a touch of innocent wonder.

"Yes, but students are not supposed to use it."

Ruby looked at Weiss, her eyebrow cocked, "Sooo, why are you back here?"

"I-I, uh." Weiss stepped back slightly.

Ruby sarcastically gasped, "Weiss Schnee was breaking the rules?"

"What? No," Weiss defended, but she was.

The freshman gasped again, "then you were spying on me?"

Ruby playfully covered herself, though she was still in the swimsuit.

Weiss stammered, "W-What? N-No... I was here first. Y-You-"

Weiss was interrupted by Ruby's charming giggle, "I'm only messing with you, Weiss."

Lost for words, Weiss stared at Ruby, wide-eyed. She was in a mix of shock and confusion. Ruby was acting exceptionally friendly to her, though they had only one conversation previously.

"So, does it work?" Ruby asked, looking back at the tub.

"Of course it does." Weiss pressed the power button and the tub sprung back to life, bubbling up across the surface. Weiss crossed her arms, looking back out to the main pool.

"Nice." Ruby climbed into the hot tub eagerly. Weiss looked at her, watching as the girl relaxed into the tub. While her arms loosened a bit, she kept them crossed.

"You know, we could get into trouble."

"Pft," Ruby brushed off the comment, she put her arms across the edge of the hot tub, "Coach gave you the key, how much trouble could we really get in?"

Weiss' arms lowered to her side. Ruby was somewhat right, Goodwitch did trust Weiss with the keys. At any rate, the blame would, technically, fall onto her, not Weiss. Weiss shrugged and slowly climbed back into the hot tub, sitting across from Ruby.

Ruby threw her head back and let out a soft, "Mm." Weiss stared at her, sitting in a more conserved position, hands in her lap, feet crossed at her ankles.

They sat in silence for a few moments before Ruby brought her head back up and looked at Weiss.

She smiled and spoke, "so, how come we aren't supposed to use this?"

"Students, um.., abused the privilege." Weiss didn't feel completely comfortable like she did before. Her mind was still exploring the same thoughts, despite her persistence not to. It didn't help that she had a full view of Ruby. The one-piece suit hugged her nicely, Weiss thought.

"What did they do?"

 _Certainly not what I'm thinking about._ Weiss lied to herself.

"It's.. not appropriate."

"Oh." Ruby blushed slightly, knowing somewhat what Weiss meant. She looked at her fingers as they played with the water. "It sucks that people ruin things for everyone else."

Weiss nodded in agreement.

The two sat in the hot tub together for a while. They spent the time having idle conversations about school and classes. Ruby talked about loving the ability to go to the school and how excited she was to be a part of the swim team. She even mentioned coming to a few of the swim meets with Yang.

"I was there when you set the record last year." She had said.

Weiss though sat quietly. She mostly just listened as Ruby rambled about her classes. How she thought Port was a weird teacher, and how she didn't know a whole lot of people but made a few really good friends. She spoke with comfort to Weiss, like she was one of those few really good friends.

"How did you do it, anyway?" Ruby asked Weiss.

"Huh," Weiss looked up from the water.

"How did you set your record? Do you think you're going to beat it again?"

Weiss looked down again. She noticed that Ruby didn't speak of beating the record herself as if she had no intention to.

"I.. I don't know if I can."

Ruby tilted her head, "well, how did you do it before?"

"I trained, incredibly hard, for years before even starting at Remnant." Weiss' hands gripped her knees. "I worked to be the best. I worked to make something worth keeping." Her eyes began to cloud up. "I worked to have him notice me as something."

"Weiss?"

"To make him proud of me."

"Who are you talking about?"

"But, I don't think I can do that again."

"Weiss."

Weiss felt a hand on hers. She blinked her tears away and looked into Ruby's eyes. Ruby's eyes reflected her own, she could see the sorrow and hurt in her own eyes. Her tears began to well up more as she felt comfort from Ruby's gaze.

"D-Don't cry, Weiss." Ruby softly pleaded a tear of her own ran down her cheek.

It wasn't long until the bell rang, signaling the start of the school day. Weiss and Ruby had dried off and slipped their clothes over their swimsuits. Weiss pulled the cover back over the hot tub, putting the latch down and slipping the lock through. Ruby's hand touched the lock.

"Leave it unlocked."

Weiss looked at Ruby, who softly smiled at her.

"It'll be our own little hang out spot."

Weiss smiled and left the lock hanging open in the latch. They both headed to class.


	6. Snap Out Of It

**A/N: This is a rewrite of my original chapter 6. Someone brought some really interesting points to my attention and has got me rethinking parts of the story. Long story short, it opened my eyes a bit to my faults and I would like to work to repair it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or it's characters.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Snap Out of It

 _You need to snap out of it._

Weiss couldn't focus. Classes that would normally move quickly, didn't. Weiss would stare at the clock but wouldn't be reading it. Her chin resting in her hand, her pen tapping on her notebook, the teacher's lecture sounding like nothing but jumbled noises. Weiss was fine until she walked in.

There was a tap on her shoulder. The wall she was staring at blinked into focus as she was gently snapped out of her trance. Turning in her seat she looked back at Yang. They shared the same math class and were lucky enough to be assigned neighboring desks. Yang wasn't looking at her, though. Her eyes were fixed at the front of the class as she slid a piece of paper across the desk toward Weiss. Weiss swiped it from her fingers swiftly and hid the folded up note under her desk.

Straightening up in her chair, she unfolded the paper in her lap.

 **What's the buzz?**

That's what it said. There was a cutely drawn bee next to it.

Weiss put the paper on her desk and started writing her response, looking up every now and then to the teacher, pretending to take notes.

 **Have you ever had a time you couldn't stop thinking of someone?**

Weiss folded the note back up, she clutched it in her hand as she slowly stretched up her arms, arching her back a bit before lowering her hands behind her head. As she did so, Yang pulled the note from her hand. Weiss dropped her arms back down to her sides and stared blankly up at the teacher. It wasn't too long before she felt a poke at her armpit. Yang slipped the note under her arm.

She opened it.

 **Pfft, all the time. Do you have a crush on someone?** Insert excitedly drawn face. **Is it Cinder?**

Weiss' face turned red as air hissed out of her nose. She scribbled her response of **NO** quickly before folding up the paper and throwing it violently behind her, smacking Yang in the face.

It took a bit longer for Yang to respond but eventually, Weiss felt a light tap of the paper on her shoulder. She grabbed it and unfolded it roughly. There were a few lines where Yang had scribbled something but then crossed it out. She couldn't really make out what those lines said but the last one read:

 **Whoever it is. Try talking to them. You won't know if you want more unless you try. It also could be nothing.**

Weiss sighed softly. _It could be nothing. Besides,_ as Weiss thought about it, _it was purely physical. I barely know Ruby._

There was still a lingering thought in her mind. Weiss wrote on the note.

 **We need to talk.**

She passed the note back to Yang but never received a response. When the bell rang, it was the bell to for first-period lunch. Yang and Weiss walked together to the cafeteria. They met up with Pyrrha and Nora and the four of them got in line.

As the stood in line, Yang leaned over to Weiss, "We'll talk after we eat."

"Talk about what?" Nora asked. Weiss shot Yang a look.

"Oh, nothing." She couldn't help but smile. "Weiss just has a little crush is all."

"Yang," Weiss hissed.

"Oh?" Pyrrha and Nora both stepped closer, Pyrrha continued, "who is it?"

Weiss sighed, "it's really nothing, it's just a crush."

"Yeah but who?"

"Nora, you're a bit loud," Weiss complained, avoiding the question, "besides, what I need to talk to Yang about has nothing to do with this 'crush'."

Weiss held up two fingers on each hand as she physically added quotations around the word.

After receiving their food, the four made their way to the table, Blake was already there. She was halfway through eating her prepacked sandwich and reading a book. Everyone set down their trays and Blake shut their book.

"Hey, where's Ren?" Yang asked.

"Ms. Goodwitch asked for him and Velvet to meet her during lunch," Nora said, she leaned over to Weiss, "and he wanted me to tell you, Practice. After school. Don't be late."

Weiss nodded, swallowing her food, "thank you."

Even with Ren not being there, there was still someone else missing.

"Hey," Weiss asked curiously, "where's Ruby?"

"She's having lunch over by the-" Yang pointed out towards the door but she paused, she slowly turned and looked at Weiss. Her eyes widened.

Weiss swallowed hard.

Jumping up from her seat, Yang slammed her hand down on the table, leaning in Weiss' direction. "Is it Ruby!?"

Blushing slightly, Weiss waved her hands down, "Y-Yang, volume."

"Oh, my gosh," Yang bubbled loudly.

Nora gasped as it suddenly clicked in her head as well, Blake looked over at Weiss, "what is she talking about?"

"You have a cru-." Catching herself mid-sentence, Yang lowered her voice to a whispered shout, "you have a crush on Ruby. Why else would you ask about her?"

"W-What?" Blake giggled.

Weiss blushed lightly as she whined, "it's nothing, please don't make this a big deal."

"How could I not?" Yang looked like she was about to burst at the seems.

"Yang, please," Weiss begged, her face turning redder. She crossed her arms and slumped down in her seat. "Besides, this still isn't what I wanted to talk to you about."

Blake sat up, Yang grinned from ear to ear.

"I was going to tell you later but," Weiss sighed softly, "I don't want you getting too excited about this, but I don't want you to be upset with me."

Yang's smiled faded, "w-… what are you talking about?"

Weiss looked into Yang's lilac eyes. Her heart was already hurting.

"Yang, I did something bad."

Yang was silent, her eyes desperately trying to read Weiss' face.

"I tried to get Ruby kicked off of the swim team."

And there it was. As Yang's face slipped from a look of confusion to a look of betrayal, Weiss could no longer look into her eyes.

"What?" Yang's voice was soft and broken.

Weiss' eyes started to cloud up, she clutched her chest, "I felt threatened and I acted irrationally."

"You're damn right you acted irrationally," Yang's sneered, her brows furrowed, "how could you do that?"

"Yang, please," Blake begged, "calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down." Faces turned to the table as Yang stood up. "How could you do such a thing?"

Weiss stood up, "Yang, you must understand. Look at it from where I come from."

"Besides, nothing happened," Blake interrupted, "Goodwitch told her off. She feels terrible."

Yang was steaming, she leaned onto the table, gripping the edge tightly. Students around her scooted their chairs away in fear. Tears streamed down Weiss' cheeks as she continued to look into Yang's eyes.

"I really do," she whispered.

Releasing the table from her grip, Yang stood up straight. She pulled her chair back to the table and sat down, tearing a bite into her food. Slowly the cafeteria was filled with noise again as the students returned to their conversations. Weiss stayed standing, her eyes fixed on Yang, who refused to look at her.

"You can sit down," Yang said through her teeth.

Weiss hesitantly lowered into her seat. Her eyes only leaving Yang to look at her food. The other three at the table were silent.

As the lunch bell rang, the cafeteria cleared. Weiss and Yang were the last ones to leave their table. Weiss was the first to stand up, but as she made her way around the table, she was stopped as Yang grabbed her by the wrist.

Weiss looked at her. Yang did not stand, she did not look at Weiss but she didn't look angry anymore.

"Give Ruby a chance, she's a good kid."

Bending down, Weiss wrapped her arms around Yang from behind. She could feel Yang lean her head back against her.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. You learned your lesson."

The second bell rang.

The rest of her classes went by normally. Lessons were boring, teachers were teaching and slackers were slacking, and when the final bell rang, Weiss headed to the gymnasium and into the locker room.

She greeted the returning swimmers and greeted anyone that was new. She didn't see Ruby but saw her bag sitting by her locker, Weiss assumed she was already at the pool. Weiss began undressing, having already been in her swimsuit since that morning. She folded up her clothes and opened her locker. Her eyes met her own in the mirror. From over her shoulder, Velvet appeared.

"All set for a new year, kiddo?" Velvet said with a warm smile.

Weiss turned around, "I'm always ready."

"What do you think of this year's talent?"

"I.. believe we have an extremely solid team."

Velvet's smile faded a bit. "I heard how you felt about Ruby."

Weiss held out her hand to stop her from continuing, "it's fine. I'm over it. I just have to train harder."

"Well, it's good to hear you haven't lost your spirit." Velvet perked up once again. "Well, see you out there."

Weiss nodded and Velvet left the locker room, leaving Weiss all alone. She turned back to the mirror. The mention of Ruby's name brought back some of the feelings she felt that morning. They weren't as strong, her stomach didn't turn, but they were there. She furrowed her brow and looked into her eyes.

"You need to snap out of it," Weiss ordered herself, "this is nothing more than a crush. You need to focus on what's important."

She nodded to herself in agreement before shutting the locker. Weiss straightened up, lifted her head and walked out into the gymnasium in a graceful stride. Her teammates were all gathered around Coach Goodwitch. Ruby looked over from the group and waved at her, Weiss politely smiled and nodded before joining the others.

 _See? It was nothing._


End file.
